Blessings In Disguise
by Tempest78
Summary: Kagome comes upon a heart breaking scene and leaves the Inutachi behind. What happens when she unexpectedly bumps into the badly wounded mercenary? She discovers that sometimes heartbreak can actually be a blessing in disguise. Ban/Kag FE.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters- they belong to their creator the ever talented Rumiko Takahashi! I do however own this plot line that I thought up for this short story - so no stealing! XD**

**I want to wish a very special Happy Birthday to a really good friend of mine- Yuti-Chan! Thanks so much for being my very first reviewer from the very beginning- it means much more than you know! XD**

**A/N: This will be a long read as it had started out as a brief one shot and turned into a whole short story- enjoy everyone! XD**

Our favorite priestess from the future tossed and turned unable to sleep. She had left the group broken hearted after discovering the heart breaking sight of Sango and Inuyasha intimately together under the sacred tree of all places. She couldn't believe it, her best friend and the man she loved had both betrayed her.

She sighed thinking hurt, _"Inuyasha… How could you and Sango do that to me?"_ Knowing that she wouldn't get anymore sleep, she huffed and kicked out of her sleeping bag.

Her lower lip began trembling as she thought sadly_, "Sango… you knew how I felt about him, everyone does. How could you do that?"_ feeling a lone tear slide down her face.

_Flashback:_

Kagome had been unable to sleep from the hot night, so she kicked off her sleeping bag and groaned still too hot from the mugginess of the night air. Sitting up she looked around and blinked.

Shippo and Kirara were snuggled nice and comfortable together by the small fire, but all of the others seemed to have gone missing. Frowning she wondered, _"Where is everyone?"_ as she pulled on her socks and shoes.

Grabbing her bow and arrows she began walking around and spotted the sacred tree. As she neared the tree where she and Inuyasha had first met, she heard some strange noises like a woman might have been in trouble.

She decided to investigate slowly and her eyes shot wide open as a shaky hand slid over her mouth to keep in an enraged scream. Underneath the tree where she and Inuyasha had shared so many memories was a woman, but she wasn't being hurt and it wasn't Kikyo…

She was being… well she didn't know what exactly it was that was going on, but she **did** know that she wasn't alone. On top of the brunette lay a man with white hair and triangular fuzzy ears that simply broke her heart to witness.

"_Inuyasha,"_ Kagome thought stunned as tears filled her eyes. "Harder," the woman demanded, yanking his hips and forcing him to comply with her wishes because she was so close to the edge. Inuyasha grunted and stopped as the scent of salt reached his nose and looked up but saw nothing.

Wrapped up in her lust Sango pleaded, "Don't stop- please I'm so close," as she dug her nails into the flesh of his back and pushed with her legs thrusting her hips up taking him deeper inside of her. Feeling her fleshy walls clenching around his raging member, Inuyasha grunted in pleasure and resumed slamming into her harder as she had requested.

Eyes widening a bit more and having become unable to watch any longer, with tears swimming in her brown eyes Kagome had already run back towards the camp and shoved her sleeping bag into her pack; before slipping it on and stormed away refusing to let her tears fall. _"I'll cry later," _she thought, _"Right now I'm too angry to cry. How dare they do this to me?"_

Her grip tightened on her back pack and her other hand balled into a tiny fist as she seethed_, "I'll show them! Let's see how they like finding fragments of the jewel without me!" _as she continued storming through the woods. She remained aware enough of her surroundings as she looked for a new place to camp and even erected a small barrier to lock herself away from the rest of the world that night and cried her heart out.

What she didn't know is that as she was leaving the camp a small fox kit had woken up smelling the salt of her tears and noticed her back getting further away from the camp. His own eyes filled with tears as he thought, _"Stupid Inuyasha he has actually driven her away this time." _and ran to where he could smell Inuyasha's scent determined to give him a tongue lashing for hurting sweet Kagome. What he saw made the fox kit gasp and walk away shaking in disbelief as he returned to the camp stunned.

_End Flashback_

She raised a delicate hand and wiped away the crystal shaped moisture making its way down her cheek muttering, "Crying isn't going to change what happened." She stared at her makeshift camp for the night. Sighing she pulled out some beef jerky that her mother had packed for her and began nibbling on it as she stared at the small fire.

She thought, _"So now here I am alone. Naraku has, at last count, about half of the jewel."_ Holding up her small bottle of shards she thought_, "And I have about a quarter of it, which means that he will more than likely come for the shards; once he figures out that I am traveling on my own now."_

Remembering all the people and demons that had suffered thus far in his greed to claim the jewel shards she vowed, _"I won't let him take these from me- I will kill him instead!"_ She was no longer the weak priestess that she had been just a few short weeks ago before leaving the group, now her powers equaled if not surpassed Kikyo's.

She sighed and packed her sleeping bag into her yellow back pack, before putting out the fire and shouldering both her pack and her quiver of arrows. To finish she slung her bow over one shoulder and took one last look at where she'd had her fire; to ensure that it was really out and turned around walking away from her temporary campsite to begin searching for more shards.

About halfway through the day, she was following a jewel shard she had sensed which led her over to an open field. The bear demon hissed, "Give me the jewel shards," as he crouched down and ran towards her.

"Come and get them if you can," she demanded while tossing her pack down and drawing her bow. The bear charged at her growling and swung his paw, trying to swipe at her body; but she dodged the paw.

She smiled thinking, _"At least all of this exercise is beginning to pay off- I'm becoming quicker and more agile," _as she leapt clear of the next strike, by flipping into the air and landing in a crouch before quickly bracing her knee on the ground and notching an arrow. Taking aim she released the arrow taunting, "Take that," and watched pleased as her arrow aimed true going right into the demon bear's heart.

The bear hissed and stumbled at the impact and then roared angrily as her purifying powers began to burn him from inside while purifying the tiny shard. He tried to remove the arrow, but it denied him glowing an even brighter pink, before his demonic flesh began exploding off of him and obliterating one piece at a time.

He roared in pain and terror until there was nothing left but the arrow on the ground and a tiny shard. She stood to her feet and walked over, before bending down to retrieve her arrow and the shard. After plucking the shard from the dirt and placing it into her tiny glass jar, she replaced the jar around her neck and went to retrieve her bag.

She moved over to the river and scowled as she felt the slim that had coated her when he exploded. "Disgusting," she muttered and tried to rinse most of the slimy sludge from her face, arms, hands, and legs.

Deciding she needed to find shelter for the night since a storm was brewing in the grey sky, she opted to rinse her clothes out later. After rinsing the majority of her hair, she grabbed her bag and began looking for a place where she could take shelter.

Spotting a small cave she decided it would have to do and went to inspect it to ensure that it was demon and critter free. Once she declared the cave 'safe' she dropped her bag by the back wall and taking her bow and arrows, went to gather some provisions.

Dropping the fish, fruit, nuts, and berries off at the cave; she grabbed her pot and filled it with water dragging it back to camp. After setting the water aside, she took her two canteens and walked back out refilling them then returned them to the cave along with several stones.

She walked back outside and began scavenging for some decent firewood. While she was gathering the wood, she heard a pain filled moan and dropped the wood; due to her state of shock. Drawing her bow and notching an arrow, she began making her way towards the origin of the sound.

What she came upon caused her brown eyes to widen in disbelief. Before her leaning heavily against a tree lay a braid haired man with wounds grievous enough that there was blood oozing through his fingers and his normally tanned face was slightly pale. "Bankotsu?" she asked confused.

His spine stiffened and his pain filled blue eyes shot wide open, before narrowing at the sight before him. "What are **you** doing here?" he demanded trying to be intimidating, but failing as he winced from the pain shooting through his abdomen.

Noticing the blood seeping between his fingers she asked concerned, "What happened to you?"

He scowled barking, "What do you care?" not willing to trust her completely. Adding snidely, "So where is Inutrasha anyway?" noticing the pain that flashed into her eyes.

She answered annoyed, "He's none of my concern anymore. We parted ways." before re-shouldering her bow and arrow and moving towards him.

He barked, "Stay back," glaring at her wishing that he had the strength to really use Banryu; which was just laying a few feet away by his side.

She rolled her eyes and said, "I'm just trying to help you," and continued towards him.

His hand gripped Banryu and he weakly swung it towards her missing by a few feet. "I said stay back miko." He warned, before gritting his teeth as pain filled him again from the sudden movement.

She sighed, "Damn you're cranky- settle down." Adding seriously, "I need to tend that wound before you bleed to death. You can explain what happened and why you are alive again- without the shards later." as she knelt in front of him and removed his hand that was covering a huge hole, which was bleeding and even oozing green with infection.

He winced and demanded panting, "Why would you help me? We are enemies remember?" tightening his grip on Banryu and glaring at the girl before him.

She corrected seriously, "No you are Inuyasha's enemy not mine, and even if we are enemies; I can't stand by and watch someone suffering like this. Now stop arguing and let's get you to the cave so that I can clean and bandage that wound- before the storm hits," as she carefully slipped her arm around his waist and helped him to his feet.

Not willing to die again yet he clenched his teeth and draped his free arm over her shoulders before forcing himself to his feet. Gritting his teeth against the pain he allowed her to led him to the cave, while using Banryu as a make shift walking cane.

Once they made it inside the cave she led him over to a place where she would be able to tend him. "Stay put, I need to make a fire before we lose the daylight." She ordered, helping him to sit against the wall before moving to dig the fire pit.

He sat against the wall staring at her and trying to puzzle out why she was so determined to take care of him. _"We're enemies and yet she is going out of her way to take care of me… it just didn't make sense."_

Not letting Banryu leave his reach, he sat against the wall and continued staring at the puzzling girl before him. She expertly dug the fire pit circling it with the stones before carefully placing the wood into the pit and striking a match. Instantly the wood caught and the flames began licking at the wood, creating a fire that was just big enough for their needs.

He frowned thinking, "_How did she get that to light so fast?" _She turned around and grabbed her yellow bag before walking over to him and saying, "Now then, let's see how bad this thing has gotten," as she quickly untied and carefully removed his armor before ripping the haori open and pushing it away so she could get a clear look at the wound.

Removing his poor attempt to tend the wound himself she frowned thinking, _"This one is really bad."_ She dug into her bag warning, "This is going to sting a bit," as she poured lemon juice onto what used to be her scarf. He grunted in acknowledgment before she began cleaning the wound and his eyes shot open as he bellowed, "What the hell," and tried to smack her hand away.

She quickly grabbed his wrist and pinned it to the wall scowling at him as she defended, "I told you it would sting," before cleaning the wound again.

He ground out, "Sting my ass, that damn shit burns," closing his eyes and gritting his teeth against the pain, disgusted by the fact that a mere girl was holding his wrist as attesting to the severity of how weak he'd become from this.

She sighed, "Oh suck it up. I'm almost done getting the infection neutralized." He growled thinking angrily, _"Who the hell does this onna think she is talking to me like that?"_

He opened his eyes and hissed warning, "Watch your mouth miko," glaring as she used the cloth to finish removing the puss. Just when he thought he couldn't take anymore, she removed the cloth. Moisture filled his eyes though he refused to allow the tears to fall.

To his relief she moved off of him and released his wrist. She dug into her bag again and pulled out a small spray bottle and warned, "This will sting and feel cold."

He muttered, "Oh great another one," and prepared for more of her torture. She lifted a brow in question before spraying the liquid into his wound and watching as he blinked. "I thought you said it would sting?" he asked confused.

She said, "Maybe after the lemon juice, it's only cold." and shrugged before spraying some more.

He sighed and said, "It's a little cold, but not too bad."

She nodded and put it away before reaching into her bag again and pulling out some herbs. She carried them over to the fire where she placed them in a small bowl and ground them with a rock until they made a fresh paste.

Carrying the paste she carefully dipped her fingers into it and rubbed it into the wound, before pulling out her gauze and asked, "Can you lift your arms please? I need to wrap that." He reluctantly released his death grip on Banryu and slowly lifted his arms.

She opened the gauze and tried to bandage his wounded stomach. He flinched away in pain and she sighed. This continued a few times until she grew frustrated and climbed onto his legs as precariously as she could, straddling his hips to cease his movements and allow her to bandage his ribs properly.

Using one hand to hold thee gauze, she began slowly and carefully wrapping the bandage around his abdomen. After the first wrap made it around, she removed her hand and used both hands to wrap him; being extra careful so as not to injure him any further.

Once his wound was tended to and the gauze was snipped and taped into place, she set the excess aside and wiped her forehead; before feeling a strange bulge pushing into her thigh and a hand squeezing her butt. She squeaked as her eyes became wide and her face tinged pink.

She quickly slapped his offending hand away and climbed off his lap as if she had been burned, earning an amused smirk from the mercenary. Unamused brown eyes clashed with his amused blue ones and she glared at him, before huffing and turning her back to him to put her stuff away.

He smirked wider asking, "Something wrong miko?" enjoying her embarrassment.

She barked, "What was that?" Deciding she was better off not knowing, she added, "Never mind, I don't want to know." before focusing on making them some stew.

Bankotsu chuckled answering, "That's the effect that a young woman climbing into a man's lap has."

She shot him a glare and said, "I said I didn't want to know." Adding defensively, "And I only did it to bandage your wound, **you're** the one who had to go and cop a feel," eyes narrowing at him.

He chuckled arguing in defense, "Hey **you're** the one who put herself in my lap." Shrugging he added, "I can't help how I reacted."

She rolled her eyes mumbling, "Please tell me he isn't as big of a hentai as that lech Miroku was," earning a snicker from the mercenary, who then winked at her. She sighed and focused on the stew.

He sat there watching her and thought, _"Boy she really is completely innocent,"_ stunned by the revelation and added, _"She actually looks kind of sexy with the demon slime on her clothes though."_

Scowling he shook his head and closed his eyes thinking disgusted_, "I have definitely been too long without a wench under me, if I'm thinking that mutt's bitch is attractive."_

She checked the stew and found it was finished so she dished up two bowls and placed one beside him. He cracked his eyes open and stared at the food. Too weak to bother he muttered, "I'm not hungry."

She scowled and set her own food aside, before picking up the other one and unthinkingly straddled his lap, though staying away from his torso and saying, "Hey! I did not just tend your wound so that you could deprive your body of the nourishment it needs- so open up!" as she held the spoon to his lips.

Deciding he didn't want to listen to her bitch at him all night, he complied and opened his mouth. She pushed the spoon into his mouth. He took a minute savoring the tasty food on his tongue. He swallowed before blinking and saying impressed, "Hey this is pretty good."

She blushed and said, "Thanks," before pushing another spoonful into his mouth. He smiled and allowed her to feed him thinking, _"This is great."_ Once she finished feeding him, she carried the bowl over to the fire and ate her own food.

He leaned back thinking, _"This girl is strange. First she insists on tending my wounds despite us being enemies, next she gets upset because I copped a feel, and then she feeds me. This miko is the weirdest person I have ever met- and that's saying something considering Mukotsu and Suikotsu." _His heart ached at the thought of his deceased brothers.

Sighing he decided to keep his eyes closed and his ears open. He heard her shuffling around as she pulled out her sleeping bag and laid it out across from him by the other wall of the cave.

She laid down sighing and muttered, "Night Bankotsu," as the storm began to make its presence known outside the cave.

Bankotsu muttered, "Night," and relaxed against the wall, with Banryu's handled against his open palm. She may blindly trust others, but he didn't and he wasn't giving anyone the opportunity to betray him again.

His jaw clenched as he remembered how he had ended up in this whole mess to begin with. Renkotsu had betrayed them and killed Jakotsu. Bankotsu had thoroughly enjoyed killing Renkotsu for that. Then that bastard Naraku had shown up and taken his shards leaving him to wither away into dust and bones very slowly and painfully.

To his complete astonishment Bankotsu had been brought back again, this time as flesh and blood. His shock at being brought back yet again was short lived because a demon had ambushed him and poisoned him. The ghost who had revived him a third time cured him of the poison and disappeared.

Then somehow Naraku had found him again and sent a tentacle into his gut intending to kill him. He used Banryu to hack off the tentacle before it could stab all the way through and chased off the wretched Hanyou by using a vast amount of his strength and calling on his Dragon Thunder.

Once Naraku ran away like the coward he was, Bankotsu used the last bit of his strength and began stumbling away to somewhere he had hoped would bring him help. He never would have imagined that 'help' would turn out to be one of his enemies. Sighing he focused on listening to the raging storm outside, that seemed to fit his emotional storm inside and commanded his body to rest.

During the middle of the night Kagome woke up to pained whimpering, and noticed that Bankotsu had sweat pouring down his face. She jumped up and felt his head, yanking her hand back and gasping at how hot his skin was.

Knowing that it was of dire importance that he be treated quickly, she ripped open her bag and yanked out a bottle of liquid ibuprofen and said softly, "Bankotsu, I need you to take this."

His fever clouded eyes opened and he rasped, "No," not willing to trust anymore of her foreign concoctions and deciding he'd had enough of her 'this will sting' crap.

She sighed saying, "It will help you feel better," holding it up to him.

Becoming stubborn he coughed and complained, "Ugh! That shit stinks." Sighing she held the medicine cup up to him.

He glared ordering, "Get that shit away from me," and very weakly tried to push her off. She clamped her thighs around his remaining seated and swatted his hand away, pinning it to the wall.

Glaring at her he repeated, "I don't want it," struggling to free his arm. Finding that he didn't even have the strength to free himself from her hold he pouted.

Kagome rolled her eyes unimpressed by his tantrum and said, "Hey it's your choice tough guy, take the medicine and get better quickly, or sit there and let us remain vulnerable to Naraku and your enemies." His pouting face morphed into a deep scowl.

Bankotsu growled defiantly, "I'm not taking that nasty shit," refusing to handle anymore of her strange medicines.

Kagome smirked asking, "You wanna bet?" and cemented her spot on Bankotsu's waist. She tilted the medicine cup to her mouth pouring it in. Bankotsu blinked confused. Kagome's eyes lit with merriment as she bent her head and firmly pressed her lips to his.

Bankotsu opened his mouth in shock and Kagome moved her hand locking it behind his head, fusing their mouths together so that he couldn't spit the medicine out. She opened her mouth and used her tongue to force the liquid into his mouth. He tried to shake his head and free his mouth, but she held fast.

Needing oxygen Bankotsu was forced to swallow the bitter liquid. He broke the kiss glaring at her and then cockily smirked pulling her in for another kiss. Kagome tried to break the kiss, but he held fast just like she had until the need for air took over again.

Scowling Kagome smacked his chest and said testily, "Don't ever do that again."

Bankotsu's famous smirk spread across his tanned face as he said, "Hey you started it, I just finished it," winking at her in a flirting manner.

Disgusted Kagome roughly wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and drained her canteen gargling, before scowling at him again. His smirk widened as his now freed hand groped her firm butt again. Eyes wide she slapped his hand away and growled. She got up muttering, "Why do I even bother?" and rolled her eyes again.

He chuckled and watched her lay down sulking in her sleeping bag. After a minute he sighed as the effects of the medicine kicked in, both relieving his pain and some of his fever. Feeling worn out, he managed to lay himself down on the blanket with one hand still touching Banryu and closed his eyes.

This continued day after day and eventually they started opening up to each other. After some persuasion on his part, she told him about why she had left the Inutachi and in exchange he confided in her of his loneliness since his brothers had all died again.

**Several months later:**

Kagome and Bankotsu were still staying inside the cave. He was currently still healing from the wound, but with a combination of her miko powers, her medicines, and his natural ability to heal fast, he was almost completely healed from Naraku's last blow.

Kagome dropped the wood by the fire pit and bent down to make a roasting spit with some of the sharper wood sticks, which Bankotsu had carved points on the ends of; making them look like miniature spears.

Hearing him walk over she asked, "How are you feeling today?" referring to his bandaged torso.

Glad to finally be able to do things on his own, he shrugged answering, "It's almost completely healed." Adding happily, "What can I say? I've always been a quick healer."

She chuckled before announcing, "Good then we can leave this cave soon." eager to be on their way.

He asked, "Are you certain that you want to travel with me?" still unsure why she had stayed with him for so long.

She assured, "Absolutely. See the way I figure it, when Naraku comes to get these shards, you'll be there to help me destroy him- plus you will be able to avenge your brother's deaths."

He grinned. She smiled and roasted the fish asking curiously, "So when do you think we will be able to leave?"

He pointed to the darkening sky and said, "Not until this storm is over at least," eager to get going himself.

She sighed. "Well it's a good thing that we got extra wood and water today," as she placed the fruit, nuts, and berries inside her bag. He nodded.

She said, "Well I may as well check on that wound," as she motioned for him to sit. He sighed knowing she would do so whether he wanted her to or not and sat down, opening his haori for her.

She un-bandaged the wound and announced happily, "It really is almost as good as new," as she looked for her antibiotic cream and rubbed it onto the skin.

He rolled his eyes asking, "You know this isn't necessary anymore right?" thinking, _"Does she really have to make such a fuss over a flesh wound?"_

She insisted, "It isn't fully healed yet, so as a precaution I'm adding the cream so you don't get it infected again." Sighing he shook his head and leaned his head back against the wall closing his eyes thinking, _"Why does she have to be so damn cautious?"_

She straddled his lap with her powerful thighs on either side of his and began re-wrapping his wound. As soon as he inhaled a deep whiff of her strawberry scented hair, he felt a familiar stirring in his loins.

She was so focused on her task that she didn't catch on as his burgeoning desire began to make itself known. Feeling himself harden he smirked thinking, _"This time she's not getting away from me," _as he casually lowered his arms to his sides.

When she was finished she sat back and squeaked as she noticed his rather large bulge stabbing into her thigh like a dull knife. His arms snaked around her waist as he purred next to her ear, "What's wrong Kagome?"

Blushing she said, "Um… you're doing it again," pointing down to his excited friend.

He smirked. "And you point is?" he asked amused, while his hand slid beneath her shirt to caress the smooth skin of her back.

She shivered though she didn't know if it was from anticipation or the unknown. He smirked and caressed her back asking huskily, "Your point miko?"

She blushed deeper ducking her head and whispered, "I forgot," causing his chest to rumble as a deep chuckle filed the cave. After getting over his amusement Bankotsu captured her lips between his teeth and nipped silently ordering her to open for him.

Shocked when she felt his other hand pinch her butt cheek, she yelped effectively opening her mouth and he slipped his waiting tongue inside and began kissing her senseless. Kagome's hands went to his shoulders to try to center herself as her head began to fill with new and frightening, yet exciting sensations.

Knowing what he was doing to her, Bankotsu continued kissing her as his hand slipped into her hair, fusing their mouths together and drawing her deeper into the raging inferno of his kiss.

She moaned and kissed him back. His free hand continued sliding up and down her back a few minutes, before circling around to dance along her rib cage and trace her flat toned stomach.

The feeling of his calloused palm gliding along her soft skin had her skin tingling. He slowly made his way up to cover her firm full breast and began massaging the mound as he slanted his mouth deepening the kiss even further.

**A/N: The lemon has been edited out.**

Once he was able to breathe again he rolled over onto his back and she draped across his chest breathing amazed, "Wow," before kissing his chest and blushing.

He rested his hand behind his head, while his other arm draped possessively around her resting on her hip and said, "Double wow," ending with a satisfied smirk as they lay there enjoying the afterglow.

She nestled into his chest and closed her eyes listening to his heart beat. Slowly her breathing evened out and he realized she was asleep. His eyes watched riveted as the firelight danced in her hair and thought pleased_, "She's mine now."_ Feeling confident that if all else failed, he would be able to keep her with him by using intense passionate sexual persuasion.

**Two months later:**

Kagome had her sulpherous bag on her back with her quiver of arrows sticking out and her bow hung over a shoulder ready at a moment's notice. Bankotsu held Banryu resting on his shoulder as they walked side by side.

He said, "This is where we will stop for the night," staring at his girlfriend. She smiled and began making a small campfire while he skinned the rabbits he had caught just fifteen minutes ago.

Once the fire was going she sighed and sat staring at the sunset. Bankotsu removed his purple cloth and sat down beside her to begin polishing Banryu. She said, "It's beautiful tonight huh?" watching the sun begin its downward descent.

He smiled replying, "Hai it is, though nowhere near as beautiful as the birthday girl," ending with a smirk and at her surprised gasp.

She said shocked, "You… remembered?" smiling at him as he held a rose out to her.

He replied seriously, "Of course I did." and reached behind him pulling something out of the purple wrap that he had carried today.

She gasped and said, "You didn't have to Bankotsu," while grinning as her eyes fell to the blanket that held something.

He smirked, "I know- but I wanted to." and encouraged, "Take it and open it." grinning as he waited to see her reaction.

Her soft brown eyes went wide before filling with moisture as they settled on the expertly crafted bow that had her name surrounded by Banryu carved into the handle. Next to it laid a new quiver filled to the brim with arrows to match and with very sharp tips.

She asked, softly, "When did you-?" staring into the deep blue eyes she'd grown to love.

He answered, "I finished them last week, but I have been working on them for nearly six weeks; while you were sleeping so that I could keep them a surprise of course."

Tears slipped down her cheeks as she fondly ran her hand over the smooth bow and said, "Thank you so much, it's absolutely beautiful." She was deeply touched that he had hand crafted each one of the arrows even. It was obvious that he had labored over each of them very carefully.

He asked, "So, do you like it?" feeling a little nervous. He didn't normally craft gifts for anybody, but Kagome was different. He really cared for her and wanted to do something special for her.

She grinned "I love it!" and placed them aside launching herself into his well muscled arms. He caught her laughing and said, "I'm glad you like it," as he kissed her cheek.

She grinned and kissed his lips before saying, "Not like Bankotsu- I love it! Thank you so much." before smashing her lips to his. He smirked and opened his mouth to let her eager tongue inside.

She kissed him passionately and they kissed each other until they heard an angry bellow of, "Bastard, get your hands off of her now!" as Inuyasha ran over sword drawn and ready to fight.

Bankotsu quickly pulled back breaking the kiss and shoved Kagome behind him as he raised Banryu demanding, "Who the hell are **you** to tell **me** what to do, mutt?" glaring at him as he reached one hand back to ensure that Kagome was safely behind him.

Shippo jumped off her shoulder and ran over crying, "Kagome!" as he jumped onto her shoulder clinging to her neck crying.

She lifted a hand saying softly, "Hello Shippo," as she held the crying kit rubbing her hand down his back to help cease his sobbing.

"Don't ever leave me again," he wailed hysterically as his little paws clung to her for dear life.

She soothed, "Shh Shippo its okay." At Bankotsu's raised brow she whispered, "I'll explain later," and he nodded.

Sango demanded, "What's going on here Kagome? Why are you traveling with him?" stabbing an accusing finger in Bankotsu's direction.

Brown eyes narrowed as Kagome placed the Kit on the ground behind her and scooped up her new bow and arrows and notched an arrow stepping up beside Bankotsu. She ordered furiously, "Leave him alone Inuyasha," as she aimed with a shaky hand towards the hanyou that had broken her heart.

Shippo watched stunned as his adopted mother faced off against the hanyou. Inuyasha's golden gaze widened in shock as he demanded confused, "Kagome, what did he do to you? Did he brainwash you or something?"

Getting over the shock of the kit's actions Bankotsu snorted before barking, "**I** didn't do shit to her mutt. **You** and your dyke over there did." hooking a finger to indicate the now red faced demon slayer with her hand over her protruding stomach.

Sango's gasp was audible before her face bled red from anger and she clenched her fist in outrage. "I am not a dyke you damned corpse," she bellowed as her eyes narrowed at him.

Not wanting his mate so irate Inuyasha barked out, "Sango settle down." Before swinging his gaze to the former cadaver demanding, "And what the hell do you mean by **we **did something to her?" Sango huffed but bit her cheek trying not to disobey her mate's command.

Kagome answered, "Exactly what he said Inuyasha, and don't play stupid!" eyes hardening she hissed angrily "I saw you two that night. You and Sango were screwing each other under the scared tree of all places." as her eyes filled with unwanted moisture.

Sensing his girlfriend's sadness Bankotsu automatically wrapped an arm around her waist, while keeping Banryu protectively in front of them and his eyes never left Inuyasha's. Feeling the love and protection in the tanned arm wrapped support-ably around her waist the priestess managed to keep her tears at bay.

Sango gasped and her eyes filled with tears as she said softly, "Oh Kagome," heart aching as she realized how much pain her friend had to have been in.

Inuyasha sighed and said, "Will you let us explain?" staring into his former lover's eyes.

Bankotsu whispered, "It's your choice Kags," letting her know with that one sentence and a squeeze of her hip, that he would support her decision either way.

Needing to know why two of the most important people in her life would possibly hurt her so badly she said, "Fine, but put your sword away first Inuyasha."

Swinging her gaze to Sango she growled, "That goes for that too." pointing at the enormous boomerang, before taking her arrow and placing it back inside the quiver and lowering her bow.

She sat on the ground and Shippo jumped into her lap crying in relief that he had his surrogate mother back again. Her hand went to rub his back soothing the kit. She thought, _"Poor Shippo he must have been so worried."_ as her eyes stayed on the two that had betrayed her trust.

Not taking his eyes off of his rival Bankotsu added, "Now or never mutt." waiting for him to lower his weapon.

Inuyasha's golden gaze held his rival's as he barked, "Put it away Sango." lowering his sword and putting it back in its sheathe he added in a softer tone, "She has the right to know." as regret of hurting his friend entered his eyes.

Bankotsu sighed and lowered Banryu to his sit beside his girlfriend. Sango lowered her weapon and agreed, "Hai she does," walking over to stand beside her mate. Inuyasha nodded and they sat about twenty feet away from the others.

Sango said, "Kagome we never meant for you to be hurt." staring her best friend in the eyes.

Kagome snorted muttering, "Well you did hurt me." glaring at her. Sango's heart clenched as she saw the hurt in her friend's eyes.

Inuyasha sighed and said, "Neither of us meant for… this to happen." eyes dimming a little.

Sango sighed explaining, "A week before that night I had caught Miroku slipping off twice and followed him." Sobbing before she said barely hearable. "He had slipped off to one of the village girls." remembering her own hurt at his infidelity.

Inuyasha wrapped an arm around her and said, "She caught him screwing the village girls and was crying when I found her." staring into Kagome's eyes.

Sango added in a hurt voice, "I was devastated because as you know Miroku and I were already promised to each other."

Kagome thought, _"Poor Sango,"_ before remembering her own devastation and said, "That doesn't excuse what you two did." as she squeezed Bankotsu's hand in an effort to stay calm.

Inuyasha defended, "No it doesn't, but the fact that we became mates two nights before you saw us does." staring into her eyes.

Kagome's eyes widened as she asked weakly, "Mates?" before glaring at them demanding, "So when were you two going to tell me?" as the moisture returned to her eyes.

Sango sighed and admitted, "We hadn't planned on telling you until I could get you away from Miroku and tell you alone."

Inuyasha snorted disgusted, "The last thing we wanted was that stupid lech finding out."

Sango said, "When Inuyasha found me crying, he tried to comfort me and one thing led to another… A week later he told me that I was pupped."

Inuyasha added seriously, "That night I made her my mate, both to protect her and our pup."

Kagome sighed, "You two still should have told me." as her eyes softened a little.

Inuyasha said ashamed, "Sango wanted to be the one to tell you, and I agreed to let her since I couldn't face telling you myself." as his ears flattened against his head.

Sango's hand went over her belly comfortingly as she said, "I wanted to tell you Kagome, but Miroku never left us alone for even a minute." staring into her eyes.

Inuyasha said sadly, "When Shippo told us the next morning that he had smelt your tears and seen you take off… I knew that you had found out."

Sango added, "We set off to look for you immediately, but we never could find you."

Sick hearing the sorrow in their voices and seeing it in their actions, Bankotsu said, "You two have some nerve," eyes narrowing on them.

Kagome sighed. "I understand Sango, but you both should have told me as soon as you became mates." She scolded. Sighing she asked, "So what became of Miroku anyways?"

Inuyasha snorted, "Filthy lech had gone slithering off to another villager's bed before we returned and we decided to leave his ass there."

Sango said sadly, "It's better this way, since now Inuyasha won't have to kill him."

Noticing how Kagome's hand kept reaching for Bankotsu's Sango asked, "You two are together, aren't you?"

Bankotsu barked angrily, "That's none of your concern wench," dark indigo eyes drilling holes into her.

Kagome pat his arm assuring, "It's okay Bankotsu, I can handle this." Turning to her former best friend she said, "I don't see how it is any of either of you two's concern, but yes Bankotsu and I have been together a while now."

Inuyasha's spine stiffened before his eyes lowered to the ground. Annoyed Bankotsu barked at him, "You have no business judging us after what you two did," tightening his grip on Banryu's handle.

Sango said softly, "We know that." Staring at Kagome she sighed before saying honestly, "We are both **really** sorry that you got hurt Kagome."

Inuyasha muttered ashamed, "We never meant for you to be hurt," feeling like a heel.

Shippo looked up at his surrogate mother requesting, "Can I stay with you- please?" with his lower lip trembling.

Kagome nodded to him smiling as she said, "Of course you can Shippo," looking to Bankotsu for confirmation. He smiled and nodded his consent earning a big grin from her and the kit.

Standing up Kagome said, "Thank you both for being honest with me." Before turning to Bankotsu and saying, "We can leave now," as she bent down to pick up her things, holding the bow and arrows he had made for her close to her heart.

Bankotsu nodded and stood up replacing Banryu on his shoulder and taking her hand in his free one as they turned to leave. Shippo jumped onto his mother's shoulder happily settling in to his usual place.

Nervously Sango called out, "Kagome?" standing to her feet, eyes filling with tears as they pleaded with her.

Kagome turned around saying, "I understand now and I forgive you," watching her friend smile before turning to leave hand in hand with her mate.

Turning to Bankotsu she heaved a heavy sigh and then smiled at her lover informing him, "I can't stay mad at them forever, because the hurt that they caused me led me to where I truly belong- with you my mighty warrior," staring into his memorizing blue eyes, as her hand cupped his cheek affectionately.

He smirked and brushed a kiss across her lips whispering, "And for that I will always be thankful." before pulling back to stare deep into her soft brown eyes. He took a deep breath admitting for the first time ever, "I love Kagome."

She grinned taking his hand and said happily, "I love you too Bankotsu. You are my blessing in disguise," grinning brightly as they walked away hand in hand, knowing that neither of them would ever have to feel alone or unwanted again.


End file.
